New Semester
by Clara Firrgo
Summary: Kyle Raggon and Alex Weddning are outcasted new students at DWMA. Follow them in their journey full of friendship, mishaps, and people breaking in to their apartment. *It's rated T because I'm not sure what may happen in the future...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Author's Note: Salve! This is my very first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews so that I can develop my skills as a writer :3 Everyone's comments and ideas will be read, pinky promise. I promise on the river Styx! Thanks for reading 3

NOTE: I do not own any characters or places or anything from the Soul Eater franchise. There will be multiple OCs in this story as it progresses.

PS. I say Death the Kidd. I like the extra 'd'. So, I'm sorry if it bugs you.

My insides felt like they were shaking. I didn't know why.

"Is something wrong, Kyle?" My partner, Alex, asked. We were sitting in the DWMA cafeteria, at a table in the corner. No one was near us. No one wanted to be. I was the youngest kid ever to be admitted into the DWMA, and Alex had a very demeaning appearance. And, we'd only been here 2 weeks.

He wears all black and his dark pink-reddish hair falls over his stale blue eyes most of the time. But despite his appearance, Alex is a very kind person. Me on the other hand, I may look like a sweet innocent little 11 year-old girl with light purple hair and bright gray eyes, but I could tear you to shreds in 17 second. My partner and I are the 4th strongest pair in the EAT program at DWMA. We are THIS close to being 3rd strongest. Because in 2 days, Alex and I will be fighting Black*Star and Tsubaki to see who is stronger. In the mean time, I try to focus back on my food. And my insides, which are still shaking.

"Are you seriously alright, Kyle? Should I take you home?"

"I'm fine, Alex. Just, let me eat." I picked up the sandwich Alex had packed me that morning. (He makes breakfast and lunch, I make dinner.) It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, as usual, and I was about to bite into it when a pair of pale hands came from behind me and shifted the sandwich so I bit right in the middle.

"Keeping it symmetrical?" Alex said, looking behind me. My insides weren't shaking anymore. They were just warning me that people were approaching where I could not see.

"Were your hands clean, Kidd?" I asked, still looking at my sandwich. Patty and Liz Thompson sat down across from each other at the round table. Death the Kidd did not sit down. If he sat down, the amount of people sitting at the table would not be symmetrical. I felt his hand on my head, fixing the part in my hair.

"Of course. I'm glad you straightened your lunch on the table so its aesthetically pleasing. How has your day been?" Kidd walked over behind Patty, straightening her lunch. She squirmed in her room, trying to stay quiet.

"It's been decent. We got a new move down." I looked at Alex, then took another bite of my sandwich, making sure to keep it symmetrical.

"I hope it helps in your fight against Black*Star. Is it possible to shave off both his shoulders? Get rid of that horrible tattoo and keep him symmetrical?"

"I don't think that's allowed." Alex replied, eating his own sandwich.

"Darn. Maybe another time." Kidd started to walk around the table towards Liz, but she quickly shoved all her lunch in her bag.

"You are not touching what I worked so hard to prepare. I'm going to sit with Maka." Liz stood up and started to walk away. Patty hurriedly packed, making weird noises as she did, and followed her sister.

"How rude. Sorry to have to leave so suddenly, Kyle, Alex. We were going to go to Maka and Soul's place later, want to join us?" Kidd stood behind where Liz used to be sitting. I exchanged glances with Alex. He nodded.

"Sure. If it's okay with them, of course. I've never met them before." I looked at Kidd. He was one of the only people that welcomed me and Alex in with open arms. We were freshmen at the academy, and the only new members to the EAT program this semester. To everyone but Kidd and his partners, we were outcasts. Kidd nodded, and walked away. "Do you think we should be doing this?" I asked, looking at Alex.

"It'd never hurt to try and make more friends."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcoming

NICE LITTLE AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer then the first one, but there are some SKIPPER TIMES. Sorry if you don't like those :\ #dealwithit

After lunch, I went back to the apartment Alex and I share. He had a weapon's class to go to, but I was free for the rest of the day. Or rather, until Kidd came to pick us up to go to Maka's. I was so nervous. When I got home, I went straight to my closet. I was wearing my normal, everyday uniform: white ruffled blouse, red plaid jeans, black combat books, and a DWMA symbol clip in my hair, holding back the bangs I was growing out. I had a silver belt on that has a special place to hold Alex when he was in weapon form. I looked myself over in the mirror. My inside started shaking. I froze.

"Whose there?" I said, walking toward my closed bedroom door. I heard feet shuffling. My insides shook. "Who are you and what do you want?" I said to the door. I heard breathing. I reached for the knob.

"It's just me." I heard a sweet voice say from behind the door. I retracted my hand. I had no idea who it was. Oh, wait, you don't know who I am. It's Tsubaki, Black*Star's partner. He broke into your apartment and I followed him. I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything rash."

"He was scoping out the competition." I said, relaxing a little.

"Yea, you could call it that. I don't see why he is taking this so seriously. Please just, don't press charges for breaking and entering." I heard the care in Tsubaki's voice. She loved Black*Star, I could feel it. But my insides were still shaking. Tsubaki wasn't the only one here.

"Where exactly _is_ Black*Star?" I asked, opening the door quickly. Tsubaki looked at me.

"I don't kno- BLACK*STAR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsubai pushed past me and ran into my room. I turned around and saw Black*Star crawl out from under my bed. I felt so violated.

"WHAT IN DEATH'S NAME ARE YOU DOING UNDER MY BED?" I yelled at him, attacking him as he cracked him back. I jabbed him with my fingers, hitting pressure points like Dr. Stein taught me. Black*Star fell to the ground and Tsubaki frantically picked him up.

"I am...SO sorry! I had no idea he was in here, I didn't know he was still in the apartment. I shouldn't have let him come to the apartment in the first place." Tsubaki apologized while holding her limp partner bridal style. I shook me head.

"It's fine. I understand. Just, keep him OUT of my room from now on." I said. Tsubaki nodded, starting to leave. "Wait! Are you going to Maka's later? Kidd invited my partner and I to stop by."

"Oh, yea, we are. See you there, I guess!" Tsubaki left the apartment. I shook my head again. Black*Star was crazy enough to break into someone else's apartment JUST because they were fighting in 2 days. I looked back in the mirror. _This should be fine, I guess_ I thought brushing my hair with my fingers. I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Alex called out.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Kidd hadn't shown up to take us to Maka's. He called me and gave me the address and time we should get there. Alex and I now stood in front of Maka and Soul's apartment. We had on our normal school clothes. We stood and listened to the laughter and commotion going on inside. I knocked on the door. Everything went quiet. I could run away. My apartment was 2 floors above theirs. I could make it to the elevator before—someone opened the door. Alex gave a little wave to the girl with the pigtails and red plaid skirt.

"Hello. I'm Maka Albarn. You must be Kyle and Alex." The pigtailed-girl said to my partner and I. She looked at Alex when she said Kyle, and me when she said Alex. I decided to speak up.

"Hi. I'm Kyle Raggon, very nice to meet you Maka. This is my partner, Alex Weddning. I'm the miester." I stuck out my hand. Maka shook it, then gestured for us to come in.

The first thing I saw was a boy with a head of white hair. Then I say Black*Star, lying on a couch, looking drowsy. Then I saw Kidd. He was...inspecting Tsubaki's breast? For Death's sake, this symmetry thing was going WAY too far. Patty and Liz were sitting at a table, talking with the white-haired boy. Maka cleared her throat from behind me. Everyone's heads looked our direction.

"Everyone, this is Kyle and Alex. Kyle and Alex, these are my friends." Maka introduced us. Black*Star raised his head, then put it back down with a grumble.

"What was that, Black*Star? Something about beating people up?" The white-haired boy went over to Black*Star, who punched him in the leg.

"After he broke into my house, I hit his pressure points." I said. Everyone looked at me once again. Tsubaki's face grew pale, and then bright red.

"I can explain well-" Tsubaki was interrupted.

"That's why he's acting so dopey. You knocked him out and now he's waking up. Good job, Kyle." Liz spoke up from her seat at the table.

"Anyway! Why don't we play a game, everybody?" Maka changed the subject.

SKIPPER TIME

It'd been 2 hours since we showed up at Maka's, and Alex and I had finally made more friends. For example, the white-haired boy, Soul. He even invited us to come play basketball over the weekend.

"Hey, what type of weapon are you anyway, Alex? No one has asked you yet." Maka asked. Everyone looked at my partner.

"I'm a scissors." He replied.

"Scissors miester." I waved my hands around, mocking cheering. Everyone just starred quizzically at us. Alex transformed as I stood up. Now in my hand was a pair of long, sharp, black and dark silver scissors. I opened the blades and edges changed from jagged to smooth.

"That is definitely...unique." Liz said.

"That's so cool! Can you, like, curl ribbons with him?" Patty bounced around us, inspecting Alex's form.

"For all the 2 weeks I've known you, I can't believe I forgot to ask you guys! And now that I think about it, I've never actually seen you 2 practice." Kidd stood up, grabbing Patty and making her stop bouncing. She frowned.

"We don't usually like it when people watch us practice." I replied, blushing.

"I can understand. You don't really know anyone at the school, so you feel like they would judge you. Don't worry, if you ever need anything, you can find me...or any of us." Tsubaki said, gesturing to the group that was around us. I threw Alex in the air and he turned back. He stood next to me.

"Thanks you guys. Well, we better get going. Classes in the morning and stuff. See you later!" I said, and Alex and I left.

"That was nice." He said. _It sure was_, I thought,_ It sure was._


	3. Chapter 3: Class-y

**Super Quick Author's Note: Hope your enjoying! Fight scene should be in the next chapter or so!**

It was the morning after going to Maka's, and I had to get up super early. I opened my eyes and groaned. I rolled off my bed and looked at my pajamas. They were a matching light pink, floral print tank and shorts. I also had on rainbow fuzzy socks that went up to my knees. My hair was in 2 braids. I walked out of my room and into the main room of the apartment. I looked around. Alex was asleep on the couch in his favorite pajamas; black boxers. I walked right up next to him and whispered in is ear "Stripper." He shot up, looked at himself, and turned red.

"Oh, I uh...um...I am not a stripper, Kyle." After hesitating for a second, Alex looks straight into my eyes. I laughed.

"Then put some clothes on. We have an early morning practice, so I'm going to get dressed." I left him and went back to my room.

20 minutes later, Alex and I were in our normal school clothes eating toast at the kitchen counter. I took a swig of my chocolate milk, and Alex laughed.

"What?" I glared at him. He glanced at my feet. I was on my tippy-toes so I could rest my elbows on the counter as I ate. My partner laughed again. "It's not funny. You won't let me get a step-stool." I'm only 4 foot 3 inches, who does he think I am?

"Done?" Alex asked, reaching for my plate, his dishes in his other hand. I nodded, still chewing my last bite. I finished off my chocolate milk while Alex loaded the dishes in the dishwasher.

SKIPPER TIME

Alex and I were in the forest near the academy. The forest was dense and it was still dark outside. Alex transformed. I slipped him into his holder on my belt and kept walking. After a few minutes, I stopped moving. In less then 5 seconds, I pulled out my weapon and cut down 4 branches.

"Tired?" Alex joked, speaking from his blades. I started to run, parkouring off trees and roots, swinging from branches with one hand. I was running with scissors. I decided to try out our new move on a thick tree I was running straight towards. I opened the blades and the edges turned jagged. Alex and I's soul's started resonating. But not completely, so the move didn't take up too much of our energy.

"Zag Cut!" I yelled, placing the blades on either side of the tree and closing them with immense force. The tree started to fall. We'd cut right through the thick trunk.

"Timber!" Alex yelled from inside the scissors. He changed back, and we laughed. We walked together to a clearing and then we practiced fighting on each other. One of the things that made us different from the other pairs was that we didn't always work together. The miester could fight without the weapon, and vice versa. It's a very useful technique. Alex changing between human, part-weapon, and full weapon. I worked on my pressure point technique, jabbing the air like it was Black*Star.

"You're doing well." A voice said. I looked up. It was Dr. Stein. I stopped practicing.

"Hello, Dr. Stein. What are you doing here so earlier in the morning?" It was an hour after sunrise. The sun was still sleepy.

"Looking for animals to dissect. The most activity is about this time. While I was searching, I heard battle cries." Stein took out a cigarette.

"I'm sorry if we were disturbing your hunt, Professor." Alex came and stood next to me.

"Not at all. I'm glad to see you two preparing for your battle tomorrow. I wish you luck." Dr. Stein started back into the woods. He hollered at us as he lit his cigarette, "Be ready to dissect in class today, Alex." And with that, the teacher was gone. I looked at Alex. He looked confused.

We went back to practicing. After about another hour, we decided to go on home and have a snack, get our school stuff that we needed for the day. I skipped down the streets with Alex walking behind me. I felt the looks the people of Death City were giving us, but I didn't let it effect ((affect?)) me. I just made sure they could see my DWMA hair clip. I wasn't just some little kid. I looked behind me at Alex. He had a few DWMA bracelets on. One that had the symbol, one that said "EAT", and another that read "Weapon, DWMA". He smiled at me and I kept bouncing on home.

SKIPPER TIME

"...and then she-" The girls in the front of my classroom stopped talking when I walked in the room. They all tried to subtly look at me, so I just kept smiling and walked to my seat in the back of the room. Alex had been called to the Infirmary to talk with Nurse Medusa about the battle tomorrow, so I was alone at the moment. Other students kept looking up at me. When the teacher ((name is not important)) walked in, everyone sat in their seats. The teacher stood in-front of her desk and looked straight at me. She gestured for me to come to her. I walked down the steps to her. I felt all the eyes on me.

"You and Alex have been switched into Sid's class. The one across the hallway. Good luck and have fun!" She said, and pushed me towards the door. I was walking to the other class when Alex came down the hallway.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you in class?"

"We got switched." I replied, pointing to the door I was standing in-front of.

"Isn't that Sid's class? Or it was until today, I've heard. Apparently Lord Death needed Sid for some stuff, so Stein took over his class." Alex patted my head, and I opened the classroom door.

"It took you two long enough to get here." Stein said from his desk. His class was talking amongst themselves. Stein cleared his throat and the students got in their seats. They then proceeded to ogle us. I saw someone waving. It was Maka! Maka and Soul were in this class, and OH, there's Kidd, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki. ...and Black*Star, but that doesn't really matter. Alex waved back at Maka and I smiled at her. "Go sit down." Our new teacher commanded. I saw 2 empty seats next to Tsubaki, and no other seats anywhere else. We went and sat down. Maka turned around to face us.

"Hey Kyle, Alex. Why were switched into our class?"

"We have no idea." Alex said, looking at me to make sure I had no idea. I shrugged.

"Someone must have asked Lord Death to switch us." I said.

"That's right. Because usually, your class doesn't change. I know exactly who asked for you two to be in here and I know the reason. But I won't tell you until I get a pair of scissors to cut open this innocent creature that is currently on my desk." Dr. Stein replied. He was in his chair, which he had rolled to the edge of the first row of seats so he could listen to our conversation. He tried to roll back to his desk, but his chair fell over and he flew into the wall. Alex transformed, and I threw him down at Stein, who caught him by the handle.

Right before Stein made the first incision, Alex made him blades smaller and jagged-edged. Stein glared at him. Trying to make another cut, Alex curved his blade so he didn't touch the animal. Stein threw the scissors, which turned human in mid-air and landed on his feet. The class laughed. Alex walked back up to his seat next to me. Stein spun his screw a few times then addressed the class.

"You think this is a funny thing. If I can't dissect this animal, I will dissect one of you." Our teacher pulled a blade out of his lab coat pocket and surveyed the class. He walked up to a girl in the front row and grabbed her wrist.

"No, please don't!" She screamed. Maka jumped off her desk and hit Dr. Stein in the head with a rather thick book. She then proceeded to take away Stein's blade and clear his pockets of all the other ones. I pulled out a mirror from my pocket and wrote on it with my finger.

"42-42-564, whenever you need him just knock on Death's door." I mumbled, and the face of Lord Death appeared on my mirror. Before he could even say hello, I turned the mirror so he could see all the blades Maka was taking out of Stein's lab coat. I heard Lord Death clear his throat and I heard someone else in the mirror laugh.

"I told you we should have checked! But look at my Maka, protecting her classmates. How sweet and perfect is my daughter!" It was Spirit, the Death Scythe. I turned the mirror around. Spirit's face was smushed against the screen. His face retracted when he saw me. "Who is this?" He turned and asked Lord Death. The Shinigami's face leaned in from the side to see who was holding the mirror.

"Yo yo yo, Kyle. Wassup?" Lord Death asked, nudging Spirit to the side.

"Not much. I just thought you might want to see...that. I was also wondering, why did Alex and I get switched?"

"So you could join a group. I wanted you to join an already existing trio of pairs. Well, I didn't. Some of my favorite miesters and weapons wanted you two to join their group. Oh, someone's coming into the Death Room. Talk to you later!" Lord Death hung up. I put the mirror down and looked around me. Who would want us to join their—Kidd! Kidd, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star! They were the only ones in this class that knew us. They wanted us to join their group! I grinned.

**Hee hee hee :3**

**Hope you liked!**

**3**


	4. Chapter 4: OCs?

**Salve, readers!**

**In a few chapters, I want to add another 2 OCs.**

**So, I need one miester and one weapon.**

**Give me ideas? Please describe them really well OR really vaguely so I can create them.**

**Love you guys, and thanks bunches!**

**PS. Fool!**

**PSS. Salve is a Latin greeting that means "Be well!", if you were wondering.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Up Call

**So, um HEY guys 33 Story update, new OCs! Still need another pair though, so...yea...Enjoy?!**

**PS. Be ready for some SoMa in future chapter. ((Just thought I would tell you now :3))**

She was wearing a varsity jacket over a white dress. She was barefoot and the wind blew her dress and long black hair as she watched the streets from a rooftop. She had a headband on that was made of dark red flowers. She held her arm out and a dark brown owl landed.

"Well?" The girl asked the owl.

"Same old same old, Canna. Nothing new with them. They made some friends, but they won't be allowed to join their group. The rules state that clearly. And you can't resonate with 4 pairs. I think they'll find other friends soon, though. Are you going to stay up here, it's kind of cold?" The owl looked up at the 15-year-old girl she was perched on.

"Thank you Nygu. You can head home, I'm going to stay here for little bit longer." Canna looked back at the streets as the owl flew off. The girl saw blue hair running through the empty streets. She turned around and saw bouncing purple hair on another street. It was growing dark. _Heading home, are they?_ Canna thought. She lifted her hand slightly and chanted under her breath "Roo root vine vine leaf plant root" and she watched the lilac-haired person trip. Witch Canna smiled.

"Ow." Kyle propped herself up with her elbows, her stomach and knees on the ground. She twisted her head to see what she tripped on. It was a thick root jutting out of the stonework of the road. Kyle had never seen it there before.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, reaching down and picking Kyle up. He placed her on his shoulder and continued walking home. Sitting on Alex's shoulder, Kyle brushed herself off.

"Where did that root some from? It wasn't there this morning and there isn't any trees around." She placed her arms on top of her partner's head and laid her head down on her arms. Alex stopped.

"Do you smell that?" He asked me.

"Smell what?"

"It smells like...flowers." He said, and then continued to go home. Kyle sniffed the air. It was a faint smell, but she sensed it. It was...familiar, but she couldn't place it. Kyle pushed the idea to the back of her brain, and closed her eyes to sleep.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Alex unlocked the door to the apartment and walked inside, making sure the sleeping Kyle on his head didn't bang into the door frame. He went to her room and carefully placed her in her bed, pulling her blanket over her. He took off her shoes and hair clip, putting them by Kyle's mirror. He made sure the lights in her bathroom and closet were off, and shut her door. Now, going to his own room, Alex pulled his shirt off over his head. He closed his door with his foot, toed off his shoes, and threw his shirt in his laundry basket. He put his 3 bracelets on his dresser and went to his bathroom to turn on the shower. Sitting on his counter top was Soul Eater. Alex backed up, surprised. The front door was locked and...Kyle's window. She liked to leave it open and always forgot to close it.

"Sup?" Soul asked, acting like it was totally normal to be in another man's bathroom without permission.

"Why are you in here?"

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk." Soul said, his tongue running over his sharp teeth.

"What about? I need to take a shower and sleep. I have a match tomorrow." Alex walked over to the shower.

"What is Kyle to you?" As Soul's words cut through the air, Alex froze.

"She's like my little sister. I won't let anyone hurt her. Why do you ask?"

"Maka wanted to know. She didn't understand your relationship. And she needs to know everything." Soul jumped off the bathroom counter.

"Why isn't Maka here then?" Alex turned on the shower.

"Cool guys do the interviewing. And cool guys help out their friend and partner." Soul put his hands behind his head. "See ya later, Alex." And he left. Alex sat down on the closed toilet, his hands on the side of his face.

"People need to stop breaking into our house." He said aloud. He shook his head, took off his pants, and got in the shower.

Kyle woke up at 4:48 AM in her school clothes. Her hair clip was out and her shoes were off. She tugged her blanket off and stood up. She wobbled and walked over to her bathroom. After using the bathroom and taking a quick shower, she went to her closet and got out her battle outfit. She changed. Looking in the mirror, Kyle was wearing pastel green high-waisted shorts, thigh-high black socks, a long-sleeve black crop top with the DWMA symbol on it, and white high-top sneakers. She brushed her hair and put it in to a high ponytail on the right side of her head with a white elastic. Kyle smiled at her reflection, posing like a model, and a ninja. She was pumped. She went into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. She owed Alex for taking care of her everyday, it was the least she could do. And she needed something to do to waste away the time. The clock ticked along as Kyle walked around on her tip-toes, making omelets and bacon.

Alex woke up to the smell of bacon. Apple-wood smoked bacon. He stretched and rolled out of bed. Pulling on some sweats, he left his room and entered the kitchen silently. He saw his partner standing on the counter top, looking for something in one of the top shelves of a cabinet. He laughed to himself, and watched her. She took something off the shelf, closed the cabinet door, and jumped down off the counter. She sprinkled some of whatever she got off the shelf on the omelets that were cooking on the stove-top. She then turned off the heat, picked up the pan, and turned around. She saw him and let out a small scream.

"You scared me, Alex." Kyle said, taking the omelets over to the table, where she had already set out plates, cups, and utensils. Alex went and sat down. Kyle placed an omelet on his plate, and then one on hers. Hers was considerably smaller than his. She then went and put the pan in the sink, got a plate of bacon in one hand, a jug of juice in the other, and came back to the table. She put the plate down and poured them both some juice. Alex sat and watched her while he ate. Kyle sat down and also started to eat. They ate in silence until they both finished. It was almost 7 AM.

"You're all ready to go." Alex said as he washed dishes with his partner.

"Yep. You need to get dressed, we have to leave soon. I'll finish up here, you go. Then we can brush our teeth and get going!" Kyle smiled up at Alex. He smiled back, put down the dish he just finished washing, and went to his room. After closing the door, he slipped out of his sweats and opened his dresser drawer. He took out a pair of black jeans and put them on. He then opened another drawer and took out a black v-neck tee. He pulled it on. Alex picked up his bracelets as he went to his bathroom. He messed around with his hair for a few minutes, brushed his teeth, and flossed. After slipping on some dark blue Vans, Alex left his room. He heard Kyle humming in her bathroom, brushing her teeth. He smiled.

_"She's like my little sister. I won't let anyone hurt her."_

Kyle came out of her room, skipping and singing.

"..and ask my girl to dance. She'll say yes. Because these words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess. But I guess..that I can live without you, but without you I'll be miserable at best." ((Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade. I don't own this song. But it's on my playlist and was playing when I was writing this...)) She sang, not caring that he was listening. They smiled at each other. "Ready to go? And win win WIN?!" She asked Alex, punching the air as she jumped around.

"We got this." Alex said, giving his partner a fist bump followed by an explosive jellyfish.

"Let's do this!" Kyle cheered, bolting out the door. Alex put his hands in his pockets and followed.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle x2

**Before I forget, I'd like to thank soul eater republican95 for continued support of this fanfic! Thank you so much for all your PMs and reviews, they always make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

Kyle clipped on her belt as she walked up the steps to DWMA. As she made it to the top, she saw her whole class standing around the outside of the academy. Black*Star was stretching in the middle of the open area in front of the school. Tsubaki saw Kyle and Alex and waved with a smile. Black*Star looked up.

"Yahoo! Finally, it took you forever to get here. Time to fight! Prepare to lose, because you will not surpass God, who is me!"

Alex rolled his eyes. He looked at Stein, who nodded. He transformed and Kyle grabbed him out of the air and walked to the opposite side of the space as Black*Star. She set Alex in his holster as Tsubaki transformed into a chain-scythe. Black*Star got in his battle pose. Kyle watched as more students came out and stood behind her class.

"You ready, Kyle?" Alex asked from the blades.

"Of course." Kyle grinned.

"You may begin!" Stein yelled from his chair in the front of the crowd that had gathered. Black*Star charged at Kyle. She easily dodged him by jumping up ad running down his back. She made sure to put extra pressure on her feet as she stepped on his lower spine. But not too much to effect him now. Kyle landed on her feet behind Black*Star, not even taking out her weapon yet.

"Black*Star.." Kyle heard Tsubaki say.

"It's fine. She's just playing a game to stall her defeat!" Black*Star replied.

"Since you think this is just a game," Kyle spoke to Black*Star's back, "I guess I'll go easy on you." She took out her weapon and ran up one of the exterior walls of the school. Black*Star followed her, but slower then he usually ran. They stood on opposite spikes (the ones that jut out of the front of the academy).

"Don't ruin the symmetry!" They heard Death the Kidd scream from below them. Kyle shook her head and laughed. Black*Star threw one of the heads of the chain-scythe at Kyle's feet. She jumped, dug her scissors into the scythe's blade, and stood on top of the handles. Tsubaki screamed from inside her weapon.

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki. Black*Star put this upon you." Kyle whispered. Alex switched into jagged edges, and Tsubaki screamed again. "I'm so sorry." Kyle whispered again. Black*Star tried to pull Tsubaki back.

"Ninja sword mode!" Black*Star commanded when he couldn't pull his partner back. Kyle pulled out her weapon as Tsubaki glowed and changed forms. Black*Star held the ninja sword in his hand. Part of the blade was red instead of silver. Kyle smiled wickedly, and murmured to Alex.

"Split Blades." The handles of the scissors unhinged and the blade grew longer and thicker. Kyle took one handle in each hand, and crossed the "scissor swords" in an X in front of her. Black*Star hesitated, and then jumped to Kyle's spike. She jumped off, lightly nicking Black*Star's ankle on the way down. She did 3 flips in the air, and landed on her feet on the ground. As Black*Star jumped off the spike, Tsubaki changed forms.

"Enchanted Sword mode." Alex told Kyle, who nodded.

"Originals." Kyle said. Alex glowed and turned into what looked like a perfectly average pair of scissors. The blades where proportional to the handles, and fit perfectly in Kyle's hand. Alex looked like a pair of scissors that would be in an art classroom. Black*Star laughed.

"You think you can beat my Enchanted Sword with a pair of lame little scissors? Come on, I want a fight! My victory won't be glorious if you don't fight back!"

"Oh, don't underestimate me." Kyle tilted her head and smiled at her opponent, who laughed at her.

"That's not very nice, Black*Star..." Tsubaki said, her voice ringing our from the sword.

"Don't care. Let's finish this!" Black*Star charged at Kyle, sword pointing at her heart. Kyle didn't move. When the sword was about to stab her, Kyle quickly lifted the scissors and cut off the tip of the sword. She moved out of the way as Tsubaki screeched. Kyle put out her foot and Black*Star tripped. Kyle threw her scissors aside and stood on top of Black*Star. She bent over and jabbed her fingers into certain points on her opponent's back. He yelled and then fell silent. He could not move. Tsubaki changed back into her human form, and so did Alex. Tsubaki had a gash on her arm and her ponytail was a few inches shorter. Where the tip of the blade had fallen was the hair Tsubaki had lost. She ran over to her partner, picked him up.

"Stein, we need someone to take these two to the infiramry." Kyle said. The crowd cheered. But Kyle didn't care that she'd won and was now the 3rd strongest miester at DWMA. She ran behind Tsubaki as she went to the infirmary. Kyle wanted to make sure that they would be okay. They were her friends, after all. At least, Tsubaki was.

"Black*Star will be fine, as you already know, Kyle. Tsubaki, just keep the gash wrapped up for the next week or so so the skin closes up with the stitches." Nurse Medusa said in the infirmary. Tsubaki and Kyle sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so badly, Tsubaki." Kyle said as they left the infirmary. Outside the door, Alex, Soul, Maka, Kidd, and the Thompson sisters were waiting.

"Is he okay? And are you okay?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

"Just fine. Everyone is just fine. I'll heal up just fine, too." Tsubaki said, patting Kyle on the head.

"Can we go get ice cream? Ice cream makes everyone feel better!" Patty bounced around.

"I'd love to have ice cream! Alex, can we?" Kyle looked up at her partner, who nodded with a smile.

"Of course." He said. Patty and Kyle cheered, and ran down the hallway screaming "Ice cream Ice cream, we scream for ice cream!" The rest of the gang followed.

Nygu, the magic owl, flew away from the academy. She perched herself on a brick chimney on the outskirts of Death City. There, she waited. A figure soon appeared in front of the dark brown owl.

"Canna!" The owl spoke. The witch, clad in a light blue skirt, black tank top, and varsity jacket, walked over to her pet.

"Hello, Nygu. Anything fun happen?"

"They won. And it's much warmer today then it was yesterday, which is nice." Nygu pivoted her head, looked up at the clear blue sky.

"As expected, you care more about the weather than your mission. But I'm used to that. Nygu, do you miss being human?" Canna added all of a sudden. Her pet looked at her.

"Sometimes. But when I was human, I couldn't ride the breezes, soar in the air. And I couldn't be with you all the time." Nygu flew over and perched on Canna's shoulder. Her owner smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay with your form. And sadly, you can't be changed back for another few months anyway. Let's go home."

Alex crashed on the couch after getting ice cream. Kyle decided to take a walk. It was barely noon and the sun was bright. Kyle wondered the streets, watching people, looking through windows. It's fun to be small and invisible sometimes, to watch how people really act. Still her battle outfit, Kyle watched a couple bicker about what diner to go to from behind a pile of wooden crates. A little later, she turned into an alleyway near the edge of Death City. No one was around. But at the end of the alleyway was a horrible sight: a kisin. Or, rather, a person about to become a kisin. Kyle started to back up when a hooded figure fell down from the rooftops. Whoever was wearing the black hooded cloak pulled out a short, shiny dagger that was a little loop thing on the handle. The cloaked person used the loop to spin the knife around his finger a few times, then charge at the kisin. Slicing and stabbing, the hood of the cloak fell off. Kyle saw black hair of a boy she didn't recognize. As the boy turned around after turning the kisin into a red floating orb, the dagger transformed into a human. He was short silver hair and green-gold eyes. He was wearing all gray. He went over and ate the kisin soul. The miester, hood still down, had light red eyes that looked straight at Kyle. He pulled off his coat, shoving it at the weapon. The boy came over to Kyle. He had on a black jacket, neon green shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He grabbed Kyle by the shoulders, inspected her.

"Little girl, why are you here?" He asked finally. Kyle jabbed him in the side. The strange boy collapsed. The weapon ran over, still carrying the cloak. The edge of his hand became a sharp blade and he swung at Kyle, who ducked.

"I am a student of Death Weapon Miester Academy. I am the 3rd strongest miester of the EAT program. Who are you and what are you trying to do?" Kyle kicked the weapon boy in the shin as she spoke with superiority. The miester boy stood up quickly, and the weapon boy regained himself, standing a handful of inches shorter than his partner.

"I am Dasilis Jaeger, weapon, new transfer from NOT to EAT. My miester is Ryu Nura. He doesn't like people, or emotions, or anything, really." The weapon spoke up as the miester took the cloak and swun it back on.

"I don't believe you're who you say you are, little girl. They sell DWMA clothes all around Death City. You have no proof." Ryu spoke.

"We're starting our classes tomorrow. We have Professor Stein." Dasilis said, stepping between Ryu and Kyle. He stuck out his hand. "It's been nice meeting you." Kyle ignored his hand.

"See you in class." She said coldly, and walked away.

**Thank you Storm48 for your characters :3**

**Hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, friendship ensues!**

**Random something-**

**Black*Star: How did I lose? I'm supposed to surpass god!**

**Kidd: Because you aren't symmetrical. YOU LOST BECAUSE YOU AREN'T SYMMETRICAL YOU PEICE OF WORTHLESS SLIME!**

**Maka: *Maka Chop***


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting

**((Starting something new as of right now)) **Song for the Chapter: Famous Last Words by MCR** ((song from my playlist on Spotify that I listen to while I write.)) **

**AN:Tell me what you think of the new OCs C: Enjoy! And be prepared for a CLIFF HANGER *evil laugh* leave your theories in the reviews :3**

**AN2: IF you want to understand what the NOT and EAT programs are, I recommend reading Soul Eater NOT! I read it on , and you can also get the real thing, like, the manga irl (I have the first 2 irl :3)**

"Ryu, come down and introduce yourself to the class." Stein bellowed as call began Friday morning. Ryu got up, and so did Dasalis. "I said Ryu." Stein added. Dasalis kept walking beside his partner until they got to the front of the classroom. He cleared his throat and addressed the class.

"Hi. I'm Dasalis Jaegar, weapon. This is my partner, knife slash (/) dagger miester Ryu Nura. We were just upgraded from the NOT program to the EAT program. They told us we were too strong to be in NOT, haha. Ryu doesn't like to speak, or show emotion, or be around people he doesn't know. I'm very energetic, if you couldn't tell already. Since we just started out, we are currently at 7 souls and counting." Kyle looked on as the boy talked. She messed with a loose thread on her jeans. "We're hoping that we can join a group that is willing to have us and that we can make some good friends." Dasalis finished. Ryu started back for his seat when Stein rolled in front of him.

"You've been assigned a group already. You will be with Kyle and Alex. Go on and meet each other. Class, your dismissed." Everyone left, including Soul and Maka, who were holding hands, except for Kyle and Alex. They stayed in their seats.

"We met Kyle yesterday." Dasalis smiled at her. She gave him a small smile. Stein studied Ryu.

"What's up with you?" Stein asked.

"He doesn't trust people easily." Dasalis began to explain. His partner interrupted him.

"I just get this feeling when I meet people whether I can trust them or not. I only speak to those who induce that feeling."

"You trust me. Great." Stein rolled back to his desk. Dasalis and Ryu made their way to Kyle and Alex.

"You trust me." Kyle looked at Ryu.

"Yes. Very much. The feeling was great inside me." Ryu looked at Alex, who was writing something in a notebook. "I trust you too." Ryu told him. Alex looked up.

"Cool. So, where are you guys living?" Alex asked. Dasalis told his their address.

"That's a floor above us!" Kyle exclaimed. "Awesome! You know what, we should have dinner together tonight! Can we, Alex?"

"If they want to." Her partner closed his notebook.

"We'd love to, wouldn't we Ryu?" Dasalis cheered. Ryu nodded. "I'd love to help prepare the food."

"Of course you can help! It's kind of like a team-building exercise. So it is decided! Miesters will cook tonight!" Kyle pumped her fist in the air as the boys laughed.

Dasalis stirred red sauce on the stove top while Kyle sat on the counter, waiting for the pasta to drain in the sink. Alex and Ryu sat on the couch, watching TV. Dasalis whispered to Kyle.

"What weapon is he?"

"Scissors." Kyle replied, jumping off the counter to take the pasta out of the strainer.

"That's unique. Are you going to be okay being surrounded by guys all the time?" Dasalis took the sauce off its heat source and set in next to the bowl of pasta Kyle was putting down. He turned to the oven, checking the garlic bread.

"I'm used to being surrounded by boys. I was in foster care when I was little, and I had to stay in the boy section of the house. I was a major tomboy when I was little, and since my name was Kyle, they always thought I was a boy. That's why no one ever adopted me; they wanted a boy, and I wasn't a boy."

"I didn't know you were in foster care. That really sucks." Dasalis took the garlic bread out of the oven and put it down to cool. Kyle hopped back onto the counter.

"Then Alex's neighbors adopted me. They were an old couple, in their 60's. They saw me and wanted to give me a good home. I was 7, Alex was 11. The first time we met, he was messing around in his backyard, and I was sitting on the fence, watching him. He had tears in his eyes and I didn't know why. But I felt bad for that boy, the one wearing all black, messing around in his backyard, crying. I jumped off the fence and ran to him. I hugged him. And he hugged me back. That's how we met. And we were inseparable, except for when he had to go to school. Mom home-schooled me, so I never met anyone other then Alex. Well, I met a few of his friends, but they didn't like me. They teased Alex for hanging out with a little girl, but he said he'd rather hang out with me than them. And he did. And when he found out he was a weapon, he asked me to be his miester. We would practice in the woods behind our houses. Mom and Dad agreed that we should go to DWMA together and that we shouldn't wait till I got older. We passed the entrance exam with flying colors, so they had to let us in. Dinner!" Kyle added, yelling into the living room space. Alex shut off the TV and Ryu got up. The table was already set, so they served themselves and sat down. Everyone was in their school clothes.

"We don't have classes tomorrow, so do you guys want to go out and explore the city? We could go to Thrift Shops, try out cafes, look at the market." Alex asked, mixing the red sauce into his pasta. Dasalis bit into a piece of garlic bread and looked at Ryu.

"We have...plans tomorrow. Maybe another day."

"We have special team practice Sunday morning, so maybe after that." Kyle said, taking a sip of her drink. "How did you two meet?"

"Well, we originally met while playing a video game online. We found out we lived in the same town, so we met in real life at a park. After getting to know each other better, I told him I was a weapon. He agreed to be my miester, and that's when we came to DWMA." Dasalis looked at his partner again.

"Are you two gay?" Kyle asked. They looked at each other, abashed. Alex stared at Kyle.

"You don't just ask people that so bluntly, Kyle." He told her.

"Is there any other way to ask than bluntly?" Kyle looked at her partner.

"Yes, we are. Was it that obvious?" Ryu spoke up.

"The idea just popped in my head. That's awesome! I've never known a gay couple before!" Kyle finished her small portion of pasta.

"You've never known anyone but me and your parents." Alex got up to get another serving of food.

"Hungry?" Dasalis said, and everyone laughed.

"Yes." Alex's straight-forward reply made everyone laugh again.

"Canna! CANNA!" The owl screeched. The witch she was calling came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, hair dripping wet.

"What?" Canna snapped. She tugged her towel up. Nygu shifted her feet on the windowsill. She peered outside.

"There are some kids walking by. A boy carrying a girl on his back. They are going towards Death City."

"One minute." Canna ran to her room, got into a green bathrobe, and went back to the window. She opened in a crack and chanted, "Let me hear, leaf me here, ear for ear, leaf and hear." A small leaf flew out the window and stuck to the girl's neck, right under her left ear. Her blonde hair barely covered it. A flower sprung out from the ground underneath Canna. Leaning down to it, the witch heard the boy's heavy breathing, and the girls pulse. She smiled. "Hopefully they meet our friends."

"Hopefully." Nygu hooed.

"It's too early to be practicing. And it's a weekend. I don't want to be here." Dasalis whined, standing in a clearing on Sunday at 6 AM. Ryu was standing next to his partner, in his black cloak. In front of them were Kyle and Alex. Alex in his normal clothes, Kyle in a bright yellow dress, black and white horizontal striped knee-high socks, and black ballet flats. Her belt sat on her hip and her hair was in 2 pigtails on the sides of her head.

"You're going to have to get used to it. Kyle will break through your door and drag you down your fire escape to get you to practice." Alex stretched.

"I like morning practice. We get to practice with different levels of light and different temperature to make sure we are ready for every situation." Ryu said. Dasalis sighed, knowing Ryu was right.

"Fine, that's a good point, but I'm still tired." The weapon replied.

"You need to know how to fight, even when your tired. Let's do this!" Kyle spoke up, taking charge. The weapons transformed and the miesters got in their battle stances. Scissors open, Kyle charged at Ryu. Ryu dodged, jumping up and behind Kyle. The weapons kept their edges dull. After fighting each other for a good 20 minutes, they tried working together to demolish a set of rocks they had set up earlier. Ryu slashed at one rock while Kyle used her "scissor swords" to cut the other rock into 2 pieces.

"Help." They heard a weak voice coming from the trees. The miesters stopped and looked around. "Please help." They heard again. Kyle holstered Alex and walked towards where a boy with shoulder-length dark green hair came out of the forest. He had on a dirty brown tunic and was carrying a girl with blonde hair and a matching tunic. Her eyes were closed.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, rushing to them. Alex changed back and took the girl off the boy's back, holding her bridal style.

"You go to DWMA, right? I haven't—we haven't—been here in months. I need to get Amantha to the Infirmary and talk to Lord Death." The boy said. "I'm Bramble. Please, can we go now?" He asked weakly, and then collapsed. Ryu and the now human form Dasalis ran over. They carried Bramble, Alex carried Amantha, and Kyle took out her mirror as they ran through the forest, towards the academy. Kyle wrote on her mirror and Spirit came on the screen.

"What are you doing? It's way to early to be calling here." The death scythe spoke.

"Bramble and Amantha. Does that sound familiar to you?" Kyle said, now dashing up the steps to the school, the boys in her wake. Spirit's eyes widened.

"Death! Bramble and Amantha! Are you taking them to us?" Spirit added, asking Kyle. Kyle opened the front doors to the school, held them open for Alex, Ryu, and Dasalis.

"We're taking them to the Infirmary first. Amantha was passed out when Bramble found us, and he collapsed moments later." Kyle ran down the hallways.

"We're on our way. Death!" Spirit hung up.

_What was so important about Bramble and Amantha? Why were they in tunics? What happened to them? _Kyle contemplated all of this as she opened the door to the Infirmary. Nurse Medusa was leaning over the tunic-clad pair that were now on her medical beds, the paper work she had been working on discarded on her desk. She tried to open one of Amantha's eyes, but she couldn't. She started to murmur something under her breath, but stopped when Spirit and Lord Death came in.

"How long has it been since they disappeared?" Death asked Spirit.

"5 months. When they wake up they can explain what happened."

"They either ran away or were kidnapped. The rather seems much more possible, Amantha was such a good student." Death peered at the kids.

"Like my Maka." Spirit said while he clasped his hands and his eyes turned into hearts. He really loved his daughter.

"What are you talking about? Who are they? What happened to them?" Dasalis questioned the Reaper and Death Scythe.

"This is Amantha Reed and Bramble, her miester. They went missing 5 months ago. They were in the EAT program, and we don't know what happened to them." The Shinigami replied.

"You want to know, don't you?" A soft female voice said. They all looked at Amantha. Her eyes were still closed, but she sat up, her mouth moving as she spoke. "What a story, what a pain, not a pleasure to remember." She opened her eyes...they were bleach white, no semblance of color.

"What happened to you?" Nurse Medusa rose.

"It's a long story."


	8. Chapter 8: Amantha and Bramble

Song: Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade

**AN: So this was a quick update. I hope you enjoy. It gets really emotional and you get more questions in your head (because I'm evil :3)**

"5 months ago, Bramble and I were walking home from school. We were with our friends Zanneth and Margaret when a group of 6 teens, about our age, surrounded us on an empty street. They had on uniforms for DWMA, but they smirked and one of them took something out of his pocket. I remember falling asleep. I woke up in a cage, wearing this tunic, next to Margaret. In the cage beside us was Bramble and Zanneth, also in tunics. The teens were watching us and talking. I kept down, listening while acting asleep. They were saying things like 'We should get a decent amount for them', 'Where did they say the portal was?', and 'Make sure to keep them fed.' We were in those cages for 2 months. They made sure we stayed fit, stayed healthy, and could fight well. Then they loaded the cages into a truck and drove. In a day or 2, they took us out of the truck and into a different place. We stayed there for another 2 months. The kidnappers were getting agitated, talking about how they needed to get rid of us that instant and that the buyers were taking too long. Finally, the cages went back in the truck. It was a bumpy ride and halfway through I felt the air change. It smelled and felt...different. Like we were in a whole new world. When we got out, they put us on leashes and out of the cages, like dogs. They led us through empty streets till I saw them: Witches. The teen leading Zanneth spoke to them. 'We have what you want, and we've waited long enough. Buy them or we take them back.' The witches told them 'They've seen our realm you can't let them go back. We'll take them.' They payed and we were put in new cages. They didn't change our clothes, but they treated us better then the kidnappers. Zanneth and Margaret were led to a different building, and I haven't seen or heard them since. Bramble had fallen asleep when the air changed in the truck, and hadn't woken up still. The witches decided one day to take us for a walk. We walked through a door into a desert. It must have been...some sort of portal. Bramble woke up, opened his eyes. The air was back to normal and it smelled like Death City was nearby. The witch that was walking us let go of our leashes by accident, and Bramble started to run. He grabbed my hand and bolted. I heard the witch trying to chase us, and then I heard her chanting. And I-" Amantha put her hands to her head and screamed. She was in immense mental pain. She shook and tilted back and forth. Bramble awoke and sat straight up. He looked around, then at his screaming partner. He quickly pulled her in close, comforting her.

"You don't have to think about it, you don't have to remember." He told her. She started to cry.

"Bramble was the last thing I saw. I felt the ground beneath my fingers, but I didn't see the sand. I heard the words and cries, but everything went black. I don't know where I am and I don't know who is here." Amantha said through her tears. She buried her head in Bramble's chest. "I can't see a thing."

"Magic. A blinding spell. Because she saw the Witches realm, they won't let her remember what it looked like. Or see what anything else looks like. It can only be reversed by the caster." Nurse Medusa told the group. Bramble held Amantha tight.

"We'll see you 6 in the Death Room this afternoon. Stay with them, please." Lord Death told Kyle, Alex, Ryu, and Dasalis. They nodded, and Death and Spirit left.

"I'll close the divider so you all have some privacy. I'm going to finish my paperwork." Medusa did as she said. Amantha stopped crying, but kept her face in her partner's shirt. Her fists were gripping his sleeves.

"Hello, whoever is in here. I'm Amantha Reed. Weapon. My partner is Bramble. I am a staple gun. I shoot sharp, long staples radiating with love and light energy and soul. Stapled enough, the evil will the ripped out of the enemy, sometimes destroying them. My partner and I have collected 21 souls, but have freed the souls of over 50 almost kisins. Who are you, what are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm Kyle Raggon. I'm 11 years old. Miester. My partner is Alex Weddning. I'm a student at DWMA, and the 3rd strongest miester in the EAT program. I'm here because Bramble found us and we brought you to the Infirmary here at the academy." Kyle spoke, making sure Amantha could hear her.

"You sound very nice. Sweet, like sugar, but something dark lurks around you. Something...very sad is hiding under your words." Amantha said.

"I am Alex Weddning. I am a pair of Scissors. My miester is Kyle. I'm here the same reason as Kyle is."

"You sound like you're trying to hide something from everyone. I'm guessing your appearance would speak the same thing. Whatever is wrong, only a few of your closet friends know it. But other then that, you seem like a great person." Amantha loosed her grip on Bramble's shirt. "Is anyone else here, Bramble?"

"Two more." Bramble said, looking at Ryu and Daslis, who were holding hands. Dasalis spoke first.

"I'm Dasalis Jaegar. I'm a daggar. My miester and I carried Bramble here."

"And thank you for that, Dasalis. You sound very energetic, even in hard times. You know that people act like they are annoyed by that. And you sometimes may be alone and feel depressed. But if a happy person is always happy, it uplifts the other people's souls, no matter the situation." Amantha sat up, letting go of her partner. Everyone looked at Ryu. He said nothing for a moment. He then stood and walked over to the medical bed. He stood next to Amantha and Bramble for a moment and waited. Bramble looked up at him and Amantha just kept her blank eyes towards the wall.

"What's up with this guy?" Bramble asked, leaning to look around Ryu to Kyle and Alex. They shrugged.

"It's a Ryu thing." They said, but still questioned whether he was getting his "trust feeling" or not.

"I am Ryu Nura. I am Dasalis' miester. I trust you." He said, and then sat back down in his chair.

"You are very strange, Ryu. And may I say," Amantha said to the wall, "you have a strange aura around your words. I'm intrigued to know why you waited so long to talk to me."

"I had to know if I could trust you or not. The feeling wasn't sensing the people behind the magic spell. I had to give it time to realize you were there."

"This 'feeling' you get tells you if you should trust someone. That's interesting. Bramble!" Amantha punched her partner in the chest. He groaned. "Sorry. Introduce yourself."

"I'm Bramble, Amatha's miester. I..."

"Stop being nervous, why are you nervous? You're never nervous. He's never nervous." Amantha added, speaking to the other 4 people in the room.

"I'm not nervous, I'm worried." Bramble told his partner.

"About who?" Amantha's blank eyes faced the boy.

"About you, Amantha. You're blind! How are you going to deal with that?"

"I'm dealing with it just fine. I'll prove it. Tell me where the floor is so I can stand up."

"See! You're not okay. Here, give me a second." Bramble got off the bed, and took Amantha's hands. He led her off the bed. She walked normally, not stumbling or tripping, but Bramble still had to lead her around.

"I can hear my footsteps on this cold tile floor. It is tile, isn't it?" Amantha moved her bare feet around.

"Yes, it is." Dasalis told her.

"Can I get some real clothes now? This tunic is sickening." Amantha let go of Bramble's hands to pat at her outfit.

"Of course! I know a good boutique that has clothes that would fit you just right!" Kyle studied Amantha. She had a slender frame, small hips, and a medium sized bust. "You're size 1, correct?" Amantha nodded.

"It'd be fun to go shopping with you, Kyle. You probably have very good taste."

Amantha entered Kyle's and Alex's apartment holding Bramble's hand and a shopping bag. She was wearing a loose-fitting mint green tee shirt, denim shorts, and knee high brown riding boots. Her short blonde hair was pushed behind her ears and she had on peach colored lipgloss. Bramble, wearing a brown tee shirt, loose gray jeans, and a blood red leather jacket with matching sneakers, led Amantha to the couch. His hair was in a stubby low ponytail at the back of his head.

"We can go back to our apartment after the meeting with Lord Death." Amantha said, sitting down and placing the bag between her feet.

"Of course. Do you want to watch, er, listen to some TV while we wait? Dasalis is making lunch." Alex sat down on the floor, Ryu on the arm of the sofa, and Kyle stood behind Amantha.

"I'd love to." Amantha smiled. "And then maybe after lunch someone could read to me."


	9. Chapter 9: Death Room

Song: I am not a robot...Marina and the Diamonds

**AN: So, this update is a tad bit shorter then the other ones, sorry. Bust day today, but I had the inspiration (and the random times to write). Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review!**

**I would like to thank magmon1000 for the characters of Zanneth and Margaret. Thank you for your help thus far and your help in the near future! 33**

Spirit, Stein, Sid, and Lord Death stood in the Death Room, facing each other.

"Are they strong enough to do this?" Sid asked.

"Of course they are. And with enough practice, they could probably be almost as strong as me." Stein replied.

"But never as strong as Maka. My darling daughter is the strongest!" Spirit went into "Maka Love" mode, swaying back and forth, hands clasped, hearts for eyes.

"Reaper Chop." Lord Death hit his Death Scythe on the head.

"I'm not sure about sending them in." Sid said.

"I assure you, Sid, they are perfect for this mission. They will get Zanneth and Margaret back." Stein adjusted his glasses.

"But the witches..." Sid cracked his back, "We can't put the kids in danger."

"They aren't in any danger! That's what I'm trying to tell you! Kyle, Alex, Ryu, and Dasalis are very strong, mission-oriented students, and they will get Zanneth and Margaret back!"

"Shut-up! Both of you!" Lord Death covered both Sid and Stein's mouths. "All the kids are strong, but Bramble and Amantha are going to be part of their team now. They are going to want to go, and that is a high risk. We don't know how much pain Amantha could be in if she goes back. And Bramble might not be concious be when entering the Witch Realm." Everyone looked at Lord Death.

"If Amantha and Bramble are going with them, they need serious training."

"And Amantha is just getting used to being blind."

"Bramble and Amantha are both in a hard place right now, are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm not sure." Lord Death told Sid, Spirit, and Stein. "But eventually, they need to get Zanneth and Margaret back. And it has to be them." There was a knock at the door.

"Lord Death, can we come in?" Alex asked from behind the door.

"Come right in, kiddos. How has your day been?" The Shinigami asked as the 6 kids came in. Bramble led Amantha to a chair Spirit rolled over. Her white eyes layed motionlessly in their sockets. She slipped off her boots and let her bare feet feel around the floor.

"Speak to me." She said.

"Lord Death here. You doing okay, Amantha?"

"I'm doing as good as I can. You sound troubled. Hopefully we can clear that up in this meeting, so we can all be happy." Amantha wiggled her toes. She reached down and picked up her boots. She held them our in front of her. Bramble took them and put them under his arm. Amantha clapped her hands together once. "Who else is here? Don't be shy."

"I'm here. Sid, your instructor before you...left."

"Sid! Come here so I can hug you!" Sid did as Amantha told him and she wrapped her arms around the man. "I've missed you, Sid." She let go of him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm decent." Amantha shoved her hair behind her ear. Sid went back to stand next to Stein and Spirit.

"I'm Professor Stein. I'm Kyle, Alex, Daslis, and Ryu's teacher. I'll be you and Bramble's instructor now. Sadly, Amantha, you won't be able to see the dissections, but Bramble can explain them to you in full detail." Stein twisted his head screw. Bramble threw up in his mouth a little.

"I'm not doing that." Bramble said. Amantha frowned.

"That's a bummer. I've always enjoyed educational things. You're going to have to read me my textbooks, you know." Amantha spoke to Bramble, who groaned.

"I have to study?"

"Yes. You have to read the book out loud to me, and take my notes. Now you can't slack off!" Amantha clapped her hands again.

"Great.." Bramble put Amantha's shoes on the ground.

"Anyone else?" Amantha wiggled her toes again.

"Spirit. Death Scythe. My daughter is Maka Albarn, you may know her." The red haired father said.

"Yes, I think I remember her. Her partner was Soul Eater, correct? Yes, they were in the Name Changing office when Bramble became Bramble." Amantha pulled at her shirt. "What did you name used to be, Bramble?"

"Doesn't matter." Her partner said, fidgeting.

"Whatever. He changed his name to match mine. We both have plant names now. My real name is Samantha, but I took the S off." Amantha smiled, perking up.

"Yea." Bramble's cheeks turned pink. You could barely tell through his olive-tone, tan skin, but it was there. The change in color. The embarrassment. The love.

"Why are we here?" Dasalis asked, changing the topic now that introductions were over.

"We have a mission for you." Stein said. "You must practice first, I will make sure you practice. But we need you to know what you're training for."

"Your mission is to get back Zanneth and Margaret. They are a strong, powerful duo, and we don't know what they witches will do to them." Spirit said.

"Amantha and Bramble, you are now on Kyle's team. Kyle, Alex, you are the leaders of your team. But Dasalis, Ryu, Amantha, Bramble, you are just as important as Kyle and Alex. A strong team has to work together to achieve their goal. You must learn to resonate and fight, all 6 of you, together." Sid talked next. The kids just nodded and looked at each other.

"We won't let you down. We'll get them back!" The team said, and were escorted out of the Death Room by Spirit. Before the door was closed, Lord Death called out to them.

"We believe in you!"


	10. Chapter 10: Images

Song: The Drug in Me is You, by Falling In Reverse

**AN: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was really busy, and then I was sick, and then we had a power outage! It really sucked. But I'm back! And I just went to a robotics competition, so I feel pretty great (except for the fact that we didn't win...but we made it to the semi-finals! And I won us a grant!)**

"I need my shoes back." Amantha said, walking down the hallway of DWMA, barefoot, feeling the walls. Bramble was a few paces behind her, holding her boots, deep in thought. But still making sure she didn't fall. "Bramble? I want my shoes back." Amantha said again. Everyone stopped moving, looked at Bramble. He stopped too, but still did not say a word. "Bramble?" Amantha sounded worried. She didn't know he was right by her, after all. Bramble snapped out of it.

"Of course. Sorry, I was thinking." Bramble gave Amantha her boots. She sat down on the floor, pulled them on. She outstretched her arms and Bramble helped her up. "Do you want me to lead you, or do you want to keep molesting the walls?" The team laughed. Amantha smiled.

"I think the wall would appreciate if you lead me back home."

(SKIPPER TIME)

It was starting to get dark. Alex and Kyle were back in their apartment having dinner, Dasalis and Ryu were one floor up, snuggling on their sofa. Bramble led Amantha to their apartment, which was across the street from their teammates.

"It's been months. It's probably really dusty and gross. At least I won't be able to see the dust!" Amantha said. Bramble laughed.

"Yea. It's probably disgusting." Bramble reached for the doorknob, without thinking he needed a key. But the door was unlocked. "Weird." He whispered so Amantha couldn't hear. He opened the door, walked into the apartment. It was straightened. It was...clean. Bramble was puzzled.

"It doesn't smell like dust. It's been months, why doesn't it smell like dust?" Amantha asked. She ran her hand along the dark wood buffet table that stood behind a light yellow couch. Amantha kicked her boots off, felt the bamboo flooring beneath her feet. This was her home, she could feel it.

"Someone cleaned up." Bramble said, letting go of Amantha's hand and walking towards the kitchen. There were notes on the counter.

_ I don't know when you'll get back._

_ Your apartment was dirty, so I cleaned it up._

_ When you get back, please let me know._

_ I miss you guys._

_ Tell Margaret and Zanneth sorry for Black*Star the other day._

_ -Tsubaki_

_It's been a few months._

_ I come here every once in a while, make sure things are clean and you have food._

_ I hope you come back soon._

_ I'll never give up hope that you'll come back._

_ -Tsubaki_

_ Update: Black*Star and I are now 4__th__ strongest at DWMA._

_ Please be home soon. Lord Death won't say where you are._

_ I think you'd like Kyle and Alex (the 3__rd__ strongest at DWMA)._

_ I got Amantha's yogurt, I know how much she likes it._

_ -Tsubaki_

Bramble nodded. Of course Tsubaki would do that for them. "We should call Tsubaki." Bramble called out.

"Okay." Amantha said from the living room. She felt around with her feet. Since it was her home, she knew where to walk. If you looked at her walk through the room, you'd think she could see. That's what Bramble thought for a minute when he saw Amantha go to sit on the couch. She turned her head to face the kitchen. Bramble saw her blank eyes and sighed. But she can't see, he thought. "Bramble? Do we have any food, or should we go to the market tomorrow before school?" Bramble opened some cupboards, and the fridge. They were stocked. Milk, bread, cereal, Amantha's favorite yogurt.

"We've got some stuff." He replied, picking up a yogurt, opening a drawer to get a spoon. Bramble went over to Amantha, opened the yogurt, gave it to her, along with the spoon. Even though she was blind, she was able to muster enough skills to get the spoon in the container, then the full spoon to her mouth. She sighed.

"Cherry."

"Silly rabbit." Bramble said. Amantha smiled again.

"Trix are for kids." She said, and ate her yogurt. Bramble turned on the TV. Wrestling was on, and Bramble thought of Zanneth, who loved wrestling. He was good at it too, Bramble thought, remembering the day before they were kidnapped. He changed the channel. Amantha finished her yogurt, placed the empty container and the spoon on the dark leather ottoman they had found at a flea market. She wiggled her toes, listened to the television. After an hour, Bramble turned the TV off, looked over at Amantha. Her eyes were closed.

"Amantha? Are you awake?" He asked. Amantha nodded.

"Just thinking. Trying to imagine the room. The walls are a pale blue, the ceiling is bright white. The bamboo flooring is light brown, there is a mirror on the wall behind us, ornate white frame. The back of the front door is painted with black chalkboard paint. There is a window across from the front door, closed white blinds so you can't see the street.. This clunky yellow sofa, the dark-wood table, the ottoman, and the old flat screen on the wall makes up the living area, plus a few bookshelves with my books and mementos from missions in fun places. No rug, we got rid of that. Off from this space is the kitchen, small and delicate and modern. White counters, white cabinets, silver appliances. Fridge, microwave, stove top, dishwasher. My room's door is down the hall, the first door. The second door is the bathroom, the third door is your room. There is nothing on the walls of the hall but the occasional light switch. The bathroom is double-sinked, white counter, white shelves underneath. Corner toilet and the built-in bathtub with shower head. The shower curtain is light blue pinstripes, and the wall are painted a buttery yellow. Orange fuzzy rugs in front of shower, toilet, ones in front of the sinks, all that over the beige tile floor. Is all of this correct?" Amantha kept her eyes closed, mentally walking through the apartment. She described what she saw, hoping Bramble told her what she saw was real. That would make her feel so much better.

"That's all correct. I can't believe you remember all that."

"It's all I have left." Amantha stated. Bramble looked at his hands, that were resting in his lap.

"That's all you have left of what this place looks like, but Amantha, you always have me." Amantha listened to Bramble. She imagined his olive-tan skin, his dimples when he smiled, his green hair in a stubby ponytail, or when he pulled it in front of his face so it looked like a mustache. He always had the best facial expressions. She missed seeing them. Amantha stood up, turned her head to where she thought Bramble was sitting. He stood up too, used his hand to push her cheek so she "looked" at him. Amatha's blank eyes melted Bramble's heart. "You always have me."

"I know, it's just..." Amantha tilted her head down. "I wish I could see you. See home. See our new friends. Now all I have is memories and voices and noise."

"You've always had sharp ears and a knack to understand tones and what people say. And memories are always nice."

"Not when that's all you have! I want new memories, with images, not just some words I play back. The same 26 letters in different formations, different dialects, different accents. That's all I get, Bramble!" Amantha fought back tears, blinked. She felt Bramble's hands on her shoulders, straightening her, supporting her.

"I'll give you images. I'll give you memories. I'll let you know what I see, and then you can make the image in your head. Because that's what friend's do, what partner's do...what I do."

"Thank you, Bramble. Really, I appreciate it so much. I'm so lucky to have you." Amantha fell into a hug. She squeezed Bramble, her face in his chest. She inhaled. He smelled like spice, and trees, and cinnamon.

He was tall. Five feet, eleven, she estimated. She was pretty tall herself, compared to certain people. She was probably about the same height as Dasalis and Ryu, maybe a little shorter, taller than Kyle, and shorter than Alex. He sounded like a tall person, about 6'4''. Kyle sounded small, very small. She was young, after all. Dasalis and Ryu were most likely about 5 and a half feet, give or take. Ryu taller, but only by a little bit. So the heights of the team, from shortest to tallest, in Amantha's mind, went Kyle, herself, Dasalis, Ryu, Bramble, Alex. They were all around the same age, minus Kyle. About 15, all of them (again, minus Kyle). They all sounded strong, nice, and good at what they do, whatever it is. Dagger miester Ryu Nura, dagger Dasalis Jaegar, scissors miester Kyle Raggon, scissors Alex Weddning, staple gun miester Bramble, and staple gun Amantha Reed. They were one eclectic, unique, strong team. Well, strong depended on how well they worked together, and they would find that out tomorrow.

_Meanwhile..._

Nygu sat, perched on the windowsill by the hearing flower, listening to Bramble and Amatha.

"I ship it. I ship it so hard." She cooed.


	11. Chapter 11: ((A REALLY long chapter))

Song: Famous Last Words, by MCR

**AN: I don't know what to say here except, ummm...enjoy! Favorite, follow, review, PM me any new ideas for the story. Thanks to all my readers, I love you. And here is a QOTD: Who is your OTP for this fanfic?**

When Amantha woke up, she felt what she was laying on. It was the sofa. She felt her pillow. It moved. Amantha held back a scream.

"Amantha?" A groggy Bramble asked.

"Yes." Amantha breathed. "Did we fall asleep watching TV?"

"Yea. I turned it back on and you just sort of collapsed. You were exhausted." Bramble messed with Amantha's hair.

"I think I would be. Do we have cereal? I want some breakfast before we go to school." Amantha sat up, stretched. She had on her clothes from the day before: tee shirt, shorts, lace-topped socks. She felt the sofa cushions shift as Bramble stood up.

"Yea." He walked to the kitchen as the phone rang. He picked it up, handed it to Amantha, who put it to her ear.

"Hello? This is Amantha Reed."

"Amantha! Hey. How are you doing?" Dasalis said through the phone.

"Good. We're about to have some breakfast."

"Awesome. Hey, when do you think you two will be ready? We can all walk to school together." Dasalis said, and then there was some noise on his side of the call.

"When does school start? What time is it? How long will it take to get to the academy?"

"Starts eventually, it's morning, and it only takes a couple of minutes." Ryu spoke now. Amantha shook her head.

"Well, I need to eat, bath, and get dressed. I need to call Kyle. We'll come by when we're ready." Amantha tried to hang up the phone, but, because she couldn't see the buttons, she started hitting the phone. Bramble ran in, took the phone, and ended the call. "Call Kyle. Her number is on my hand." Amantha raised her hand. Bramble punched in the numbers that were in sharpie on his partner's hand, then passed her the phone yet again, went back to the cereal.

"Hello?" Kyle asked.

"Hey Kyle. It's Amatha. Are you ready for school?" Amantha got up off the couch, started walking towards the kitchen table.

"Almost, why?"

"Can you come over in a couple minutes, help me take a shower, wash my hair, pick out my outfit?" Amantha pulled out a chair, sat down at the table, switched the phone to her other ear. Bramble sat a bowl of cereal down in front of her, held on to the spoon.

"Yea, sure, give me a few minutes."

"Thanks, Kyle. See you soon." Amantha placed the phone down on the table, letting Bramble end the call before she tried to break the phone again. He handed her the spoon, guided her hands to feel where the bowl was. She nodded, started to eat her Kix. Bramble sat across from her, ate his Fruit Loops. A few minutes after they finished, Bramble was rinsing off the dishes, and there was a knock at the door.

"It's open, Kyle." Bramble said loudly. The 11-year-old came into the apartment, wearing her school clothes, carrying a shopping bag.

"Hello. Amantha left some stuff at my place." Kyle swung the bag a little. "Where is she?" Kyle walked over to Bramble, gave him a fast, quick squeeze. He pointed towards the first door in the hallway. "Thanks."

Kyle opened the door. Amantha's bedroom was obsessively clean. The walls were a very pale pink, the carpet was white, and spot-less. Amantha was sitting on her bed, in a bathrobe. Her bedframe was white, like all her bedroom furniture, and her comforter was floral, with a base color of teal, flowers in pink and light blue, leaves of a bright green shade. Her pillows all had white covers. Amantha was hugging a Dolphin PillowPet. She heard the door open, and her head shot up.

"Kyle?" She asked, putting the dolphin down on the bed beside her.

"It's me. Hi! I brought a bag of clothes you left at my apartment. Ready to get ready?"

After Kyle helped Amantha take a shower and wash her short blonde hair, they went back to Amantha's room. Wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Amantha sat on her white desk chair.

"I'm think your school clothes should be comfortable, functional, and cute. I have chosen a pair of white lace shorts with big front pockets, a loose-fitting pink tank-top blouse, and your brown boots. I also have a teal, white, and gray tye-dye infinity scarf. You'll look great. After you get dressed, I'll blow dry your hair and give you some concealer. You need to catch up on your sleep soon, Amantha." Placing the clothes on the bed, Kyle walked over to Amantha, helped her stand up. After getting dressed, doing hair and make-up, the girls went out to the living room. Bramble was waiting, watching TV. He had on a white v-neck t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and his red tennis shoes. Next to him was his red leather jacket. His hair was down and messy, but not too messy. He turned off the TV and got up when Amantha and Kyle came out.

"Ready? Alex just called and said him, Dasalis, and Ryu are coming over now. School starts soon."

"We're ready. Right, Kyle?" Amantha said. Kyle nodded. Bramble came over, took Amantha's hand, and the three walked outside to meet their friends.

(SKIPPER TIME)

Walking in to class, Amantha heard nothing but breathing. No one spoke. Until she heard a "Amantha! Bramble!" from somewhere around her. She heard running steps and then felt arms around her. She wiggled, pulling Bramble hand, vocally calling for help. The arms let go of her. She felt a breath close to her, in her face. Amantha stepped back, ran into a figure. She screamed.

"Why are you screaming? Is it for running in to the GREAT ME?! You feel so amazed at my GODLINESS that you just can't help by scream!" Black*Star was obnoxious and oblivious as always.

"Oh great, he still goes here." Amantha sighed. "The blue-haired monkey."

"I am NOT a monkey, I am the MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD, SO BE PREPARED!"

"You can't surpass God, your 4th. Thanks for the notes, Tsubaki." Bramble said. Amantha tightened her grip on his hand.

"It's no problem, really. Amantha, are you alright?" Tsubaki saided, worried. Amantha turned her head to face the voice and heard a gasp. "Amantha.." She was wrapped in a hug once more, but she knew who it was this time.

"Hi Tsubaki. It's been a while."

"It really has." Tsubaki let go of Amantha. "I don't know what your allowed to tell me, but that doesn't matter. I'll keep Black*Star away from you."

"And my team. That would be very helpful, thank you." Amantha started. "Kyle, Alex, Dasalis, Ryu, Bramble, and I, we're all on a team together now. How are your teammates, Tsubaki?"

"We're fine." Amantha heard a casual tone say from behind her.

"Soul?" She asked.

"Yea, it's me. Sup?"

"Nothing." Amantha spoke truthfully. Nothing to see, nothing to do but listen.

"It's been so long since we've seen you. Are you two alright?" Another voice said. A female one. Maka Albarn.

"We're doing all we can under the circumstances." Bramble replied. Amantha heard the door open and wheels roll on the floor. Bramble led her to a seat. She heard other students taking their seats. No one spoke.

"Hello class." Professor Stein spoke to the room. "If it hasn't come to your attention by now, we have some new students. Well, old students that have returned. Bramble, Amantha, please come to the front of the class and introduce yourselves to your classmates." Amantha lowered her eyelids. Bramble took her hand, led her to the front of the room, or what she guessed was the front of the room. Bramble looked at all the kids looking at them, curious eyes and wandering minds.

"I'm Amantha Reed, weapon." Amantha began, keeping her eyes closed. Bramble glanced at her, then spoke up.

"I'm Bramble, Staple gun miester. We've been gone for a few months on...vacation. We're glad to be back."

"Open up, Reed! We ain't bad on the eyes!" A random miscellaneous student called out.

"You're arrogant and only half-decent at what you do. You prize looks more then skills and are worried about what others think of you. Slightly narcissistic and thinks bad boys are always desired. Your grades are not where they should be and you hide your problems with a messy room and a clean appearance. Is this information correct?" Amantha kept her eyes closed, deducing all she could from the boys words and tone. She heard silence, and a loud gulp.

"Yea, I guess it is." The same voice called again, this time less confident and more abashed.

"It's completely right." A female voice said.

"Partner of arrogant narcissistic boy. Pretty, probably prettiest in the class. You're the weapon. Dull, probably problematic but you have looks, and that's all he wants. Deep inside, you really don't want to be his partner, right? You want to be wanted for who you are, not what you look like. You want a good miester, not some half-assed pretty boy with a low IQ. You're smart, not the smartest, but smart. Wise in battle, and that's what has kept your annoying partner alive. He's never thanked you for it though. Is this information correct?" A hush fell over the classroom. Bramble watched eyes move, watched looks be made. He laughed, on the inside.

"Yes. It absolutely is. And you've given me courage now. Troy, I don't want to be your partner anymore. Find a new weapon, you lazy, sloppy, idiotic, piece of crap excuse for a miester." Amantha heard foot steps and then the class door slam shut. Hurried foot steps followed the girl out.

"Clare, wait!" She heard Troy call. Amantha kept her eyes closed.

"Thank you, Amantha, for that incredible display of your hearing and deciphering ability. A truly special pair you are indeed. Now, you and your team have a special mission to go on, right this minute. Please go out to the hall, Spirit should be waiting." Stein said. "but first, Amantha, please open up and show them your eyes." First, Amantha went pale. Then, she blushed as red as Bramble's jacket. And lastly, she opened her eyes. She felt the gazes, heard the gasps. Bleach-white eyes were a bit of a surprise to most people. "You can go now." The professor stated plainly. Kyle, Alex, Ryu, and Dasalis got out of their seats, and together with Bramble and Amantha, left the room. The red-haired Spirit waited, leaning against the wall. He stayed that way when the students came out. He held a small silver key in his hand.

"Your mission," He began, skipping 'Hello's and "How are you's, "is to go to Zanneth and Margaret's, gather any information that might help you in the long run. What they liked, how they lived, random things about them. Bramble, you know where their apartment is. I have here the key. Take as long as you want." Spirit gave the key to Bramble and walked away. The team stood in silence for a few minutes.

'Well, are we going to go or not?" Amantha asked, breaking the silence. Alex nodded. Off they went, through the halls, down the stairs, through streets, until they came to an apartment building. Climbing stairs and moving through halls once again, they made it to the door they were looking for. Bramble unlocked it, and they all entered. Amantha was led to a chair, where she sat as the team looked around the front living space. "Speak to me, Bramble. Give me details. Give me images."

"You remember most of the basics, probably, but I'll give you a refresher: Green walls, light brown hardwood floors, large flat screen TV, wrestler posters. Mostly the Undertaker and Lita. Lots of space, minimal furniture."

"They always did enjoy wresting. And they needed the space to practice. Easily movable furniture, I'm remembering, to create more space for practice." Amantha kicked her feet, let them dangle under her chair.

"I think I found something!" Alex called from a room down the hall. Bramble walked over, opened the door. The room was carpeted with a fluffy vanilla-colored material. The furniture was a medium brown color, and the bed had little cubbies under it, the home to a wide variety of literature. The bed had a purple quilt on it, matching the purple walls. The room was small, but felt homey. The walls had wrestler posters on them, with the lyrics to theme songs beside them. One poster was larger then the others, and was signed. It rested above the dresser, a big, autographed Lita poster. Margaret's pride and joy. Alex sat on the bed, holding a small purple notebook.

"It's her journal. I read the last entry."

_What a Day.  
Hey diary, me again, today was hectic, it had start out fine, got dress met Bramble and Amanda, headed to the DWMA, went through the classes, and then things got weird,_

_Some twat named 'Blackstar' rushed Zanneth and attempted to hit him, only for Zanneth to use a Spinebuster (Picks him up by the knees and slams him on the ground back first.) on him, his partner, Tsubaki, came along and apologized for his actions, we talked while Zanneth locked a Surfboard (stands on knee joints and raps the lower section of the legs around his own, then grabs his arms and pull him back so Zanneth was laying on his back with Star was stuck in the air screaming like a girl) on Star._

I had to break them up before Blackstar challenged us to a fight, Zanneth said fine but it would be one on one hand-to-hand between the two outside the school in one hour, I got Professor Stein to legalize it.

After the one hour large group gathered including: Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Amanda, Bramble and even Death the Kid, several other students and teachers were there as well, people were beginning to wonder where Zanneth was, Blackstar even said he had chickened out, I took that as my cue.

I walked right into the middle of the clearing with a mic and declared, "Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls!" As I spoke into the mic my voice was amplified stopping everyone talking, "This match shall start shortly! But let's get the introductions out the way first." I continued, "In this corner, he is the third ranked Meister in the DWMA, BLACKSTAR!" The crown gave him a pretty good reaction, I proceeded to point to the schools doors as I waited for the music to hit,

Cult of Personality hit as Zanneth had appeared from atop the school, "He is the sixth ranked DMWA Meister, six time UK Heavyweight Champion and England's eight time Tag Team Champion of the World, ZANNETH SABIER!" The two began the fight and Zanneth decimated him, no two ways about it, Blackstar had started to turn it around, but one Superman Punch (running punch to the head) followed by a Spear (running shoulder to the stomach) and it was over, Zanneth let out a victory roar and walked up to me, as the crowd grouped around Blackstar's bloody body with Nurse Medusa getting Sid to take him to the medical wing, lucky bastard,  


_The two of us started walking off towards home, Tsubaki with Soul and Maka stopped, I apologized to Tsubaki about what happened, she told me it was no trouble and she apologized for Star's actions, Soul was having a talking to Zanneth about how "he had some cool moves", Maka asked us if we wanted go to their apartment, we declined, Zanneth saying he needed rest after what he'd gone through today, we walked off me waving goodbye._

Life here's gonna get crazy diary, goodnight. 

"That's Zanneth for you. Bad ass wrestler with a good partner. Sid said that Stein said their wavelengths were perfect together. It really showed." Bramble closed the journal, stuck it under his arm. And it fell when loud music started blaring through the apartment and Bramble jumped in surprise.

'It's been so long  
Long hard days  
they don't say  
Gods change my ways  
Change my ways  
These (Those) evil ways

So I set out  
Cross that way  
Strike them down  
To make them pay  
Change their ways  
Their evil ways

But I can't hide  
Ooooooo  
And I wont hide  
Oooooo Yeah!  
My Evil Ways.

I found out  
The hate grow cool  
The god rise up  
Damn my soul-'

The music cut off. Kyle ran in to the room, looking pale.

"I opened the door and the music just started-and I didn't know—but I broke the CD Player—now the music is stopped." Kyle spoke in a choppy, flustered sentence.

"It was AJ Styles theme song, Evil Way, Justice Mix. Don't worry about it." Bramble said, bending over and picking up Margaret's journal.

"What was that? What THE FUCK was that?" Ryu stalked into the room. "I think my ear drums fucking BURST." Dasalis dashed in after his boyfriend, tried to calm him. "I will not calm down, Dasalis, I think I lost half my damn hearing!" Ryu sat down on the floor suddenly, composed himself, then stood back up with out a word. "Sorry I lashed out. I have a short temper sometimes."

"And by sometimes he means most of the time." Dasalis added, grabbing Ryu's hand.

"That's fine. We'll get used to it." Alex said, standing up as well. Kyle walked over to him, hugged his leg, He patted her head.

"GUYS?" Amantha called from the other room. They ran out to find her sprawled on the floor, in the fetal position, covering her ears. "Hearing is all I have, really, and that was NOT what I wanted to hear. But it did LOUDLY remind me of Margaret and Zanneth. Find anything?" Amantha straightened out, still on the floor, and just laid there. Bramble gestured for the rest of the team to sit, and he read them Margaret's last journal entry.

"He beat Black*Star so easily! It's HILARIOUS!" Kyle rolled on the floor in hysteria. Ryu chuckled, and Dasalis laughed with Kyle. Amantha smiled, remembering that day. Alex made sure no one hit their head while they laughed.


	12. Chapter 12: ((filler fluff :3))

Song: Oh No!, by Marina and the Diamonds

**AN: Sorry, not sorry, gonna plug something here. Spoken Word poetry, Poetry Slam! It's awesome. Poetry is fun. That's all I have to say. Again, sorry not sorry.**

**Oh, but I am sorry for forgetting to give a shout out to magmon1000 for writing Margaret's journal entry from last chapter, and giving me the song lyrics. Thank you SO much!**

**This is a short, filler fluff chapter. Deal with it. Love it. You get character development!**

"Nygu? Nygu, where are you?" Canna yelled. She stood in the living room, by the hearing flower. The brown owl flew in.

"What? I'm tired." Nygu whined. Canna rolled her eyes.

"The Witch Counsel called. I can change you back early. You just can't leave me." Canna said this, and Nygu's owl eyes opened wider.

"I'd never leave you. Change me back change me back!" She flapped her wings. "Goodbye, wings. Goodbye, talons. Goodbye, feathers. Canna, now, please!" The witch looked at her owl friend, and then started to chant.

The owl started to glow, and then change form. Where the owl used to be stood a girl. Medium length brown hair, big, blue-green eyes, slender frame with slender arms and legs. She had bangs and a button nose. Her nails were sharpened to a point at the end, like talons, and she wore a plain white dress. She had a small bust and her hair was layered. She slowly started to move her limbs, wiggle her toes, smile with her thin lips, twist her hips, make her phalanges dance ((_Bones_ reference)). Canna smiled too, wrapped her friend in a hug for the first time in forever ((Disney reference, god I need to stop this..)). Nygu hugged back, getting used to her human-ness again.

"Nygu, you're back." Canna said.

"I never left. Oh, Canna, look, I have legs, and arms, and fingers, and toes! This is wonderful!"

_Meanwhile, in Death City..._

Dasalis walked out of his room to find Ryu sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway, crossed legs, eyes closed, asleep. They'd come back from Margaret and Zanneth's hour ago, had been watching TV, talking , cuddling, then went to their separate rooms to do whatever they like to do in their rooms.

"Oh, silly Ryu. You should not sleep in the middle of the floor." Dasalis said, picking his partner up, bride style. Ryu quickley opened and eye, and then closed it again. Dasalis didn't notice. He carried Ryu to his room, tucked him into his bed. Before leaving him be, Dasalis kissed Ryu's forehead. "Sleep tight, my silly miester. Have sweet dreams." Dasalis switched off the lights, closed the door, He walked to the kitchen, got out a snack for himself. He sat on the sofa, ate and hugged a pillow. He thought to himself.

_So is this how it will always be? Looking for answers, looking for clues? We aren't Mystery Incorporated, we won't find anything. Witches are strong, there is no way we could beat them. We've barely practiced together, what are we going to do? _

"Dasalis?" A sleepy Ryu interrupted his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I-I'm fine. Just..thinking, that's all." Dasalis rubbed his eyes, let go of the pillow, scooted over on the sofa so Ryu could sit beside him.

"You're worried. Don't worry, we have practice sessions scheduled for every day for the next couple of weeks. Bramble and Amantha said they would tell us more about Zanneth and Margaret. Lord Death has Sid looking for the portal to the Witch Realm. We can do this." Ryu grabbed Dasalis's hand.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be the optimistic one." Dasalis laughed.

"I'm just going off the facts. And I have a feeling this will all end fairly well. All we have to worry about it scratches and scars. Scrapes and bruises. And those heal. Eventually." Ryu squeezed his partner's hand.

"Okay. I guess I can believe you." Dasalis smiled.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alex lay on his bed on his stomach. His feet lay on his pillows and he stared at his dresser. He wore a loose black muscle tee and black boxers. He thought of Zanneth. He'd never met him, but going through his things, reading about him in Margaret's journal, he felt like he new him, at least part of him. Alex flipped over, stared at his ceiling. His boring, white ceiling. He closed his eyes. He heard the door open and shut, heard tiny footsteps, felt a breath next to his ear.

"Hello." Kyle whispered. "Want some ice cream?"

"Kyle, it's late. You should not be eating ice cream." Alex opened one eyes, looked at his partner. She frowned.

"I'm having ice cream. You can't stop me!" Kyle yelled the last part while running out of the room. Alex bolted up, chased her to the kitchen. There were two small bowls full of ice cream on the counter, topped with chocolate sauce. Kyle sat on the counter next to them, picked one up, and started to chow down. Alex didn't try to stop her, he just picked up the other bowl, leaned against the counter, and ate. Kyle smiled, licking chocolate sauce off her face. Alex laughed. When Kyle reached her spoon towards Alex's ice cream, he slapped her hand.

"No, no, that's enough for you." Alex finished his ice cream. "It's time for you to go to bed." They put their bowls in the sink. When Kyle wouldn't get out of the kitchen, Alex threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her room. She wiggled and wormed, tried to escape. She wore a big green nightshirt and striped pajama capris.

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to watch TV, or eat more ice cream! I'm. Not. Tired." Kyle begged and pleaded. Alex shook his head, pushed her towards her bed.

"Sleep." He said, and left the room, closing the door and turning the lights off after him. He stayed awake for a few minutes after, keeping his ears alert for any noise of Kyle escaping. But he heard her talking in her sleep, so he relaxed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: ((Can't think of a title))

Song: Theater, by Icon For Hire

**AN: So, I won't be updating for like, a week or two. I have a robotics competition (Greater DC Regional event in Fairfax, VA. If you're there, come find Team 587) and then the week after that is my Spring Break (I might update, idk). I think you've had plenty to read lately, though, so...yea. This is just some more fluff (sort of).**

Troy gathered up all the courage he could muster out of his ego and knocked on Clare's dorm room door. He heard her TV playing, so he knew she was in.

"Clare. Clare, let me in. We need to talk." Troy said through the door. Inside the room, Clare paused the movie. She opened her door.

"Troy, we don't need to talk, I don't need to let you in, because I'm not your partner anymore. What do you want? I want to finish my movie."

"Clare, I'm sorry, it's just...you know how my parents and siblings treated me, you know that when I got here, I was free, and it all got to my head. I'm trying to relax and calm down, and you were helping me do that. You heard Stein the first day of class, our souls were- are- a good match." Troy tried to reason with the girl, but she wouldn't have it. She started to close the door, but stopped, looked him in the eye.

"I've found a match, thank you very much. That fits me better. And they don't need me to save them all the time." Clare shut the door. She went over, sat on the edge of her bed, pressed the play button, laid back, watched _The Boy in the Striped Pajamas_, and thought.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I

Ryu woke up to feel breathing over him.

"You're supposed to be leaving by now." Kyle said, inches away from Ryu's sleepy eyes. She backed away so he could sit up.

"What?" He groaned.

"Spirit is meeting with each of the pairs to discuss our flaws, weaknesses, worries, problems, and questions. Your meeting is first and it's starting very soon. You need to get up. Dasalis is in the shower, I just got him up too. Alex is in the kitchen, making you guys a quick breakfast. I'll get your clothes out." Kyle rambled on while Ryu rubbed him eyes, listened with half an ear.

"Okay." He said, and Kyle left the room. Ryu got up, walked to the bathroom where the door was closed and you could hear Dasalis singing while the water pounded. Ryu opened the door.

"Hi hi. I can't believe neither of us set our alarms. Thank Death for Kyle and Alex!" Dasalis said, because it was SO normal to be taking a shower with another human in the room.

"It's early. Why did we get the early appointment?" Ryu complained, starting to strip.

"I don't know. You usually never complain, so obviously your tired. Sorry, Ryu." Dasalis moved to one corner of the shower as Ryu stepped in.

"Saving time." Ryu said to Dasalis, and he started scrubbing himself.

"Yep. And, saving water. We're helping the environment." Dasalis pointed out, and finished washing. Dasalis got out first, grabbed his towel, and left the bathroom. Once Ryu was finished, he did the same. Kyle had laid out Ryu's normal school clothes on his bed, including a pair of underwear.

"Really don't want an 11-year-old going through my underwear drawer." He mumbled, dressing. "But it saves time." When he walked out to the kitchen, Dasalis was dressed too, and stuffing his face with scrambled egg. Alex stood by the stove, and Kyle sat on the counter, drinking chocolate milk out of a sippy cup. Ryu gave her a funny look.

"Don't knock it till your try it, bro." Kyle said (quoting Smosh...). Ryu put his hands up in surrender, sat down, and ate. Kyle shooed them out the door a few minutes later, saying that her and Alex would cleanup and see them in class later. They had an appointment after school, and then the whole team had a practice session with Stein.

When they got to Spirit's "office", it was a half-hour before school would start and he was sitting at a desk. He had two chairs set up next to him desk, for Ryu and Dasalis. They sat down.

"Hello boys. You know what this meeting is for, and we know each other, so lets get this over with. Weaknesses your worried about?" Spirit turned to face the pair, completely serious.

"I'm worried about the fact that we can't really do any attacks from a long distance." Dasalis said.

"Amantha and Bramble have that covered, I would think." Spirit replied. Dasalis nodded. Ryu said nothing.

"Moving on. Do you have any problems we should discuss?" Spirit looked at Dasalis, who looked at Ryu.

"I don't think we'll have any problems. I think we should talk to Bramble and Amantha, though. When we're on missions, Amantha should be in weapon form most of the time, so she doesn't...slow us down. I feel mean saying that." Dasalis sighed.

"I understand. I'll talk to them about that, if that's alright with you. Ryu, anything you want to add?" Spirit prompted, but the boy said nothing.

"You're not getting 'the feeling' are you?" Dasalis turned to his partner, who shook his head. Dasalis turned back to Spirit. "He can't -won't- speak to you."

"And why not? This is just like Maka, she won't talk to me either. She doesn't love me. WHY DOESN'T MY LOVELY MAKA LOVE ME?!" Spirit stood up, ran away crying.

"Guess the meeting is over." Dasalis shrugged.

**AN2: If your wondering: **"Troy? Clare? What do they have to do with this story?"

**My response: **"Side-story sort of thing. Plus, they will be part of the 'second team', you know, like in Soul Eater, where there is Kim and Ox and Kilik? They will be part of THAT sort of team."


	14. Chapter 14: Jene

Song: Theater by Icon For Hire

**AN: Look's who is back: Me! If you guys could PM me any ideas for the story, things you think should be explained, things you like and don't like in the story, things you want to see, that would be awesome. New OC, btw. Thanks Myrn (Myrna Maeve), love you!**

"I'm gonna burn this theater DOWN!" Kyle sang as she washed the dishes. It was after all the meetings and practices for the day. Alex had gone over to Bramble's to help organize their cabinets. Kyle, ear buds in, scrubbed and sang. After, she dried and danced. She put the dishes away and started to jab at the air. She did high kicks and threw punches. The music blasted in her ears. She closed her eyes because it was getting intense. She didn't here the footsteps.

"Hello." Said a figure in front of Kyle. The figure dodged a punch. "Do you know where Amantha is?" Kyle stumbled back, pulled her headphones out, stifled a scream.

"How did you – why are you – who are you?" Kyle tried to calm down.

"I would like to thank Amantha. Are you Amantha? If no, do you know where she is?"

"Why did you break into my apartment?" Kyle asked.

"All Clare said was there was 2 girls, one was little and the other was Amantha. Or something like that. You're little. Where is she?"

"Her apartment, across the street. I can take you there. I...I'm Kyle." She extended a hand. The girl shook it.

"I'm Jene. I'm Clare's new partner." Jene had auburn hair in an intense bob cut. It was parted to the side, showing off her stormy blue eyes that were framed by strong brows. She had on a bold red top, brown pants, and black boots topped with red. She had on an epic black, cape-like jacket with three-quarter length sleeves. She had on no jewelry.

"My partner is Alex Weddning. He's over at Amantha's right now." The two girls headed out.

"Why is he there?" Jene asked. She was about 5'4" and had a mysterious aura around her.

"To help Bramble with things. Bramble is Amantha's partner. They're really...stressed right now."

"Why?" They got out on to the street. They looked both ways, crossed. Yes, there usually wasn't any cars in Death City, but there were crazy people with skateboards, bikes, or motorcycles. They entered the other apartment building.

"You'll see. She won't." Kyle added under her breath. She knocked on the door to an apartment. Amantha opened the door. Her eyes were closed.

"Speak." She said plainly.

"It's me, Amantha. I brought someone, she wanted to talk to you." Kyle gestured for Jene to speak.

"I'm Jene. I wanted to thank you for helping Clare break her partnership off with Troy." Jene put out a hand. Amantha did nothing.

"Was Clare the girl from the other day? The one that left the classroom?" Amantha asked the air.

"Yes. Troy used to be her partner. Now Clare works with Jene." Kyle replied.

"I would like to extend my gratitude. Troy was stultifying." Jene kept her hand out, moved her eyes between Amantha and Kyle. "Why won't she-"

"Is that all? We're kind of in the middle of something in here. I don't want to be rude, but," Amantha opened her eyes, "I can't just look at you to make you go away. I used to be able to do that. One look and people would flee. Now people don't even come near me. You're welcome, Jene. It was no problem, really. Troy sounded like a horrible person, but you sound much better. Clare is probably better off with you. Have a nice night. Kyle, are you coming in?" Jene just stared at Amantha. Kyle shook her head.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to walk Jene out." Amantha nodded, closed the door.

"She's – Her eyes.." Jene breathed. "Clare didn't say anything about that."

"Please, don't put it against Amantha. She's so sweet and nice, it's just been hard on her." Kyle began. Jene waved a hand at the little girl.

"It's fine, really, I'm just surprised. By the way, how old are you?" Jene started to walk.

"Eleven!" Kyle hustled to keep up.

"We're five years apart, yet you act more adult then me. You poor child." Jene hugged Kyle's head. "You're just adorable. I'm gonna force Clare to let us hang out with you more. See ya!" They'd made it outside. Jene waved a hand behind her as she left in the direction of the school dormitory.

"She messed up my hair." Kyle mumbled, brushing her purple locks back into place as she went back in.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I

Nygu sat by the hearing flower. She was sitting on her knees, listening to Bramble, Alex, Amantha, and Kyle putting things in different places, or that's what it sounded like. Nygu laughed along with the jokes Bramble made. She took notes if someone said anything noteworthy. All that was written was in what order the spices were arranged in the cabinet next to the fridge, bottom shelf. Nygu started to doodle, drawing swirls and stars, chibis. When Kyle and Alex left Bramble and Amantha, they went to their rooms. Or rather, at least Amantha went to her room.

"*sigh* I hope I remember all that in the morning." Amantha said.

Nygu leaned into the flower when she didn't hear another word or noise for 8 minutes.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Who was that?" A sleepy, dreamy voice asked. "How are you in my head?"

"I'm Nygu. I'm a friend. And I don't know how. Are you doing okay, Amantha?" Nygu whispered to the flower, silently surprised Amantha could hear her.

"I used to have bright, colorful, detailed dreams. Now everything is white. It's so empty. Are you my conscious?"

"Yea...something like that." Nygu looked around. Canna had gone to the visit a witch friend for the night, so she was alone.

"You sound very nice." Amantha's dream self spoke.

"Thank you. You seem like a very nice girl. And if you're worried about Bramble, you don't have to worry. He's a good person and he'll do anything to protect you. But you're strong too, and will protect him the best that you can. You're both safe." Nygu spoke from the heart. She knew she was supposed to be this girl's enemy, but wasn't Canna the one they were actually against? And they didn't even know that yet.

"I'm never going to stop worrying, Nygu, not till I can see him, safe and sound. And if that means I'll never stop worrying, I don't care. Bramble is important to me, and I will do anything to make sure he is okay."

"I know that feeling too, Amantha. I care a lot about someone and all I want is for them to be okay. I worry everyday, all day, and every night, all night. I have to go now. Have a nice sleep." Nygu slid away from the flower, stood up. She didn't understand how she could talk into Amantha's head, but she worried that Canna might find out. But Amantha was so...delicate. Nygu had to worry about her too.


	15. Chapter 15: Call Home

**AN: This chapter is short and sweet, with lots of back and forth, but leaves you hanging. Trollololololololololol. Enjoy!**

"How are you doing, Dad?" Alex asked to his phone. It was six in the morning.

"Good, how are you? How is Kyle?" A quiet, tired voice spoke back to him.

"I'm good, and Kyle is good too. We've made new friends, and our training is going well. We've grown very strong."

"Is she up yet?"

"No, I need to let her sleep. She was up late, and we might have a late practice tonight."

"Okay." Alex heard his father breathe.

"Did you take your medication, Dad?"

"Not since yesterday, Alex." His father hesitated at first.

"Dad, you need to take your meds. You know what your anxiety and depression can make you do."

"Do you still take your meds, Alex? It got you too, Alex, but are you still using the Doctor's orders to heal a scarred soul? Don't they say "a sound soul dwells within a sound body" where you are? Are you 'sound'?"

"I have Kyle! I have my friends! You said I could come here, you said you could make it on your own! Is Abigail still checking up on you?"

"Why would she?"

"She's your sister, she loves you. When did you see her last, Dad?"

"Last week! She's coming tomorrow. She's been busy at the office."

"Stay safe Dad, okay? Take your meds, relax, don't do anything you wouldn't want me to do."

"You stay safe, Alex. And tell Kyle to stay safe too. And all your friends."

"Share my hellos and love with Abigail."

"Will do. I love you."

"I love you too." Alex hung up the phone. Kyle stumbled in a few minutes later.

"Why are you just sitting on the couch looking mopey?" She asked.

"Take a guess."

"Oh, it's tomorrow, isn't it? Are you sure you don't want to go back? I'm sure they'll allow it." Kyle sat down next to Alex.

"No, no, I'm fine. Greatest thing about having a soul is it can grieve from anywhere. You can feel hurt from anywhere."

"And that's okay, Alex, but don't you want to be with your father tomorrow? We always are." Kyle took Alex's hand.

"I'll be fine here, really."

"No." Kyle stood up. "You are not okay here. We're going. All of us, the whole team. We'll leave after school. I'll call Lord Death, and then the others." Alex reached for Kyle's hand.

"Kyle, don't."

"Alex, listen to me. You need this, we need this, your father needs this. I was listening to your phone call from the line. He needs us their, Alexander Xavier Weddning. And that is final." Kyle left the room. Alex sighed, because Kyle was right. He needed to go home, his dad needed him. He got up to start the day.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

"So where are we going, exactly?" Ryu asked. The team was loading in to the DWMA Private Jet (for emergency uses only, as directed by Death himself).

"Trip, trip, we're going on a trip!" Dasalis danced around. Alex smiled.

"Are we going up, into the sky, and then down again?" Amantha asked.

"Yes. We're going to my hometown, in North Carolina." Alex said, helping to put bags away.

"Why?" Bramble lead Amantha to a seat, and then sat down himself.

"Well..." Alex hesitated.

"You can tell them." Kyle said, looking up at her partner. The plane was silent for a moment.

"To see my dad." Alex began. Kyle nudged him. "And visit my mother and sister's graves."


End file.
